1. Technical Field
This invention relates to hot metal ladles and a device for protecting the shroud depending therefrom through which hot metal is delivered to a small vessel, such as a tundish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No prior art methods or devices are known whereby a relatively simple and inexpensive, expendible sleeve is positioned around the shroud of a ladle to protect the same from erosion while retaining the heat of the molten metal flowing through the shroud.